


Caroline Forbes Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Caroline Forbes





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re stuck!” Caroline yelp.  
“It’s ok the others will come back soon and get us out.” You comforted and she shook her head.  
“But I only have one glass of blood left, Stefan and Damon are helping me but what if they don’t get us out until the morning?” She asked and you started to look for a way out.

“We’ll be fine, just try and pace yourself and I’ll find a way to call someone.” You muttered and got up to move around the empty house.  
You managed to find a bottle of water and some blankets, returning to the room Caroline was in, finding her staring at the cup of blood in front of her.  
“Ok so we are stuck and I can’t find a phone.” You sighed and she pointed to her bag.

“My phones dead if there’s a charger we can call someone.” She hissed and you fetched it before jumping when she was suddenly behind you.  
“Caroline, just drink the blood, sip it and try to keep the thirst as bay, there’s a charger upstairs so I’ll go call someone.” You nodded when she slowly backed away and let you hurry off.

*****************************************************************

“Bonnie how much longer?” Caroline sighed as she paced the hallway.  
“We have one more ingredient and Damon should be back any second.” She soothed but Caroline continued pacing.  
“Just try and hold on Caroline, I’ve got something you can drink just hold on.” Stefan said as she started fixing her gaze on you.

She went back to waking up and down the hallway until it became clear that it was going to take longer to get you out that anyone had thought.  
“Stefan what if I give her blood?” You asked and he winced. “She’s in control… sort of, at the moment right, so surly it’s better to keep topped up on blood than for her to be starving?”  
“Ok… just be careful.” He sighed reluctantly.

“(Y/N) I don’t want to hurt you.” She whispered but her eyes fixed on your neck as you sat down and pulled the strap of your top out of the way.  
You let out a grunt as she bit into your neck and you concentrated on Stefan who was talking to the both of you as Damon and Elena arrived to help Bonnie get the spell lifted off the house.  
“Caroline!” You gasped as you started to feel light headed.

“Bonnie (Y/N) won’t be able to get her off!” Damon warning as the witch tried desperately to get the spell right on the first try.  
“Go!” She yelped and Stefan grabbed Caroline as Damon hurried to pick you up and move you away from her.  
“(Y/N) I’m so sorry!” Caroline cried when she came back to her senses.  
“It’s ok Car’ it didn’t hurt a bit.” You lied, despite having to grip onto Damon to stay upright.

“I’ll take her home first so she can drink something and you guys follow.” Stefan explained as everyone started to pack up and the two vampires headed off.  
“No one tell her but I’m either about to faint or throw up… Damon there’s two of you.” You muttered as you tried to walk to Elena’s car only to start falling.  
“Ok, I think she needs to sit for a while.” Elena sighed and helped Damon sit you in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on guys we’ll be late.” Caroline sighed and walked into Elena’s bedroom to find the two of you lay on her bed on your phones.  
“Do we have to Caroline?” You sighed and she rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah why do we even have to go?” Elena sighed and rolled so her head was rested on your shoulder as you both watched Caroline put her hands on her hips.

“Fine.” She sighed and climbed onto the bed with you taking pictures on her phone of the two of you.  
The three of you spent most of the night messing around, watching videos, and sending goofy pictures to people. You really weren’t sure when you ended up kissing Elena, or when Caroline started pushing your shirt up so she could kiss up your stomach.

“Well isn’t this fun.” A chuckle jerked all of you away from each other and Kathrine smiled from her lounged spot on the windowsill.  
“What do you want?” Elena pouted and Kathrine rolled her eyes.  
“Well seeing as my best friend was missing from the party I went to find her, now are you going to let me in, or make me mad by not asking me to play?” Kathrine smirked and stretched, rolling in like a cat when Elena relented.

Your eyes widened when she was suddenly on top of you, her soft perfume taking over your senses as Caroline moved between your legs, pushing up the skirt of your dress and looping her fingers into your panties, while Elena teased your neck with her teeth.  
“Oh Darling, we are going to have quite the night.” Kathrine hummed as she moved to shove your shirt off and kiss the exposed flesh while Elena kissed and nibbled your neck and teased your clit, letting Caroline’s tongue work over your core, leaving you moaning and unable to convey anything other than bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon chuckled as you shrugged Stefan away from you, reaching for the bottle of bourbon in front of you and downed a good quarter of the bottle. Your brothers continued to ignore the fact that you wouldn’t survive the bite.  
“Will you both go away and let me spend my last few hours in peace.” You complained.  
“No.” Damon sighed and slumped down on the sofa next to you.

“If you’d told us about this earlier we could have tried to find…” Stefan started but you laughed and shook your head.  
“Could have found what Stefan I was bitten by a werewolf.” You rolled your eyes and finished downing the bottle which Damon pulled out of your hands.  
“Yes Stefan a werewolf bite.” Damon’s sarcastic teasing hid the bitter hatred he was harbouring against the wolf that had attacked you.  
“Well I apologise for staying positive.” Stefan grunted while getting up from the sofa to open the door.

As soon as you heard Jeremy walk into the house you abandoned your brother and threw your arms around him. When the two of you began a heated make out session Damon began to object despite Stefan telling him to leave the two of you alone.  
“Alright enough, just because she’s dying doesn’t mean you can deflower my little sister.” Damon snapped as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena pulled up outside.  
“Deflower?” Caroline asked as she slammed her car door shut.  
“Why’re you all in my house?” Damon sighed glaring when Stefan welcomed everyone.

“We came to say goodbye, all the bad things that happen around here it’s be nice to say it say goodbye for once.” Bonnie sighed.  
Stefan cooked foe you all and the group sat around the table, laughing and drinking, Jeremy’s hand clutched in yours most of the night. Eventually Damon stopped complaining about stolen kisses and heads resting on shoulders as the group moved into the living room.  
The happiness was cut short when it became clear the bite was taking its tole. Stefan scooped you into his arms and carried you up your bed where everyone crowded in and waited for the inevitable.

“I love you.” Jeremy whispered as you finally slipped away with a smile on your face.  
“Can you believe she’s gone?” Stefan sighed as the last of the group left and he joined Damon in the garden.  
“I wasn’t sure anything could kill her when she was human.” Damon mumbled.  
“I think she’ll be back.” Stefan held out a drink and the brothers both raised a glass.  
“To our little sister, may she come back twice as vengeful as Kathrine.” Damon chuckled and downed his glace as Stefan laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of your brothers were surprised when you finally awoke. Months had past and Jeremy had slipped into a rather sombre mood that nothing could lift. You were greeted and embraced by your brothers who were over the moon to have you back.  
Of course, the first thing you do was being to look for the wolf that bit you, avoiding Jeremy in hopes of ignoring the fact that your death had caused him so much hurt. Elena began to grow suspicious when your room, which Damon often sat and drank in or Stefan would sit at your desk and tall as if you were there, was suddenly off limits to her or anyone who visited.

“They must know I’m back by now.” You said to Stefan who handed you a warm mug of thick red liquid that you doubled checked wasn’t animal before downing it.  
“We’re not ready to let you go out into the world again.” You brother watched as you sighed and nodded, knowing there was only one place you wanted to be.  
“How long will it be before I can see everyone.” Stefan took your mug and watched as you climbed into bed, handing your laptop before getting up to leave you in peace but with no answer.

**********************************************************************

Damon and Stefan stood behind you, reluctant to let you knock on Elena’s door but you ignored them and did it anyway. The girls opened the door thinking you were delivering their food and for a moment they all froze.  
“(Y/N)!” Bonnie grinned and Caroline squealed.  
“I told you they were hiding her.” Elena giggled and the three crowded you in a tight hug.

“Jer’s up in his room he’ll be so happy to see you.” Caroline fussed and shooed you into the house.  
“We’ll take care of her.” Elena muttered and Damon nodded.  
“If anything happens to her…” Damon started and Stefan exchanged an amused look with Elena.  
“You’ll be the first that we call.” She promised and waved as she shut the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

“You know what Klaus; I’m going out… I’ll be back for (Y/N)’s Dinner.” Caroline glared at Klaus and stormed out of the house.  
“Bye, Bye Mommy, have fun being mad at Daddy.” You called out, waving when your mother blew you a kiss before slamming the door behind her.  
“That’s not helping me little one.” Klaus hummed as he glanced at you.  
“Mommy gave me candy to be on her side.” You said back, swinging your legs as you lent back in your chair and looked at your father who raised an eyebrow.

“Did she now?” He chuckled when you nodded.  
“What did you give me?” you question had him chuckling as he sat next to you.  
“A wide variety of Hybrid powers.” Klaus sighed.  
“No Daddy what candy did you give me?” You grinned and pointed to the jar that was high on one of the kitchen shelves.

“I was told not to give you candy anymore.” Klaus chuckled and ruffled your hair. “Now are you going to behave while I beg for forgiveness?”  
“Don’t you want Mommy to run away with uncle Alaric?” You asked curiously.  
“Go and play.” Klaus huffed and shooed you out of the room.

*****************************************************************************

“(Y/N) it is incredibly hard to walk with you clinging onto my leg.” Klaus chuckled as he looked down at you.  
“I’m back (Y/N).” Caroline called out, smiling when she saw you clung to your father’s leg.  
“Mommy’s back!” You yelled.  
“Yes Mommy’s back and no doubt still angry at Daddy.” Klaus grumbled.

“Well Mommy wouldn’t be mad if you could keep you temper.” Caroline huffed at the Hybrid.  
“I keep my temper.” He grumbled.  
“No you don’t Daddy, you tried to kill Uncle Tyler when he kissed Mommy at New Year’s.” You chattered making Caroline chuckle and scoop you up.  
“Princess you’re not helping.” Klaus said and you grinned.

Caroline set you down and the pair began arguing again, ignoring you until you pocked a vase and it shattered on the floor.  
“(Y/N)!” Caroline gasped. “You mustn’t do that.”  
“Listen to your Mother (Y/N).” Klaus warned.  
A devious smirk graced your face and Caroline couldn’t help but smile when it matched Klaus’. You streaked through the house, despite being half Hybrid your speed was no match to your parents who kept up with ease.

“Mommy the big bad Wolfe’s gonna get me!” You yelped as Klaus growled playfully making you giggle as you ran through the kitchen.  
“Not if I get him first.” Caroline laughed as she pounced on Klaus and he pretended she’d taken him down, flopping dramatically on the kitchen floor.   
When you got close enough to poke him you were grabbed and held in the air as Klaus playfully growled and roared at you. Once your laughter left you short of breath he plopped you onto his chest, sighing when Caroline lifted his head into her lap and reached the hand that wasn’t securely keeping you in place into her hair. 

“I am truly sorry for whatever it was I did.” Klaus promised as Caroline lent down to kiss him.  
“Yay Mommy you’re on Daddy’s team to!” You clapped and hugged her.  
“How does Mommy get you on her team?” Caroline chuckled.  
“Is Daddy on you team?” You asked as you played with your father’s necklaces.

“He’s always on her team even if she’s very mad at him.” Klaus assured you.  
“Then I’m on Mommy’s team to.”  
“That’s what I get for raising a Daddy’s girl.” Caroline said as she kissed the top of your head.  
“I like Uncle Matt more than Daddy.” You declared before hopping off Klaus’ chest and hurrying into the living room to watch cartoons.

“Daddy feels rather offended.” Klaus muttered as he looked up at Caroline who smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Well Mommy’s impressed you didn’t hurry off to kill Uncle Matt.” Caroline mumbled against his lips.  
“Well I don’t want to upset my Queen or my Princess.” Klaus hummed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where?” Damon said lazily from the sofa.

“Is that a psychological question or are you asking where I’m going?” You asked with boardome as you rolled your eyes and turned to face your brother who was swirling his drink.

“You can’t just go wandering around in the dark at your age (Y/N).” Damon muttered. With a groan you appeared in front of him.

 

“Damon. I am hundreds of years old. I can do what I like.” You snapped and glared at him. “Besides. You have Elena to pine after. Isn’t that more interesting than following me?” You grumbled and crossed your arms.

“Why don’t you like her? You liked Katherine well enough.” Damon pointed out as he finished his drink and sat forward in his seat.

“She was fun, Elena’s always on edge, and so uppity for someone who bangs vampires.” You grumbled and shrugged when Damon shot you a look.

 

“If she’s such a problem then leave.” Stefan sighed out as he strolled into the room and motioned for you to leave. “I’d rather gosip that we let you party than you bite her head off.” He added.

“See if you’d told me that was an option…” You trailed off with a smirk and a mock bow as you left the house.

“Someone should go with her!” Damon complained as he lounged on the sofa.

 

“You mean I should go and you should stay here with Elena.” Stefan stated as he crossed his arms.

“Exactly!” Damon said with exasperation.

 

********************

 

“Caroline?” You asked as you popped up in her house.

“Oh my… God. Can’t you knock?” Caroline asked as she rushed out of the room. She reemerged minutes later looking prim and polished, as opposed to the pajamas she’d been and messy hair wearing before.

“I heard you shouting.” You explained. She paused and blushed shaking her head.

 

“Oh. It’s nothing. My mom is really overworked and she’s not eating. I’m worried.” She said as she started dialing the phone and arguing with her Mom again.

You felt a twisting churn in your stomach. You liked Caroline. You liked her a lot. You would make sure you got to Caroline first if she needed help, look for way to hang out. Even canceling on other people, even Damon offering a hunting binge. Just to spend a little time with Caroline.

 

You had no clue why. But Caroline also seemed to enjoy spending time with you. You rushed off and when she turned to ask if you’d like to stay you had vanished. With a sad sigh she settled to sit in front of the Tv and try to stop worrying so she could sleep.

“Car, I’m home.” Her mom called.

“Mom? What’re you doing back already?” She asked and smiled when she hugged her quickly.

 

“(Y/N) rushed by, she helped a lot and even dropped round dinner for the whole department, I have the rest of the night off.” She smiled when Caroline couldn’t stop grinning.

“That girl likes you.” She said and Caroline’s eyes widened as she realised her mom was right.

 

*************************

 

You hated school. If Damon didn’t march you right into class and sit you down every day you wouldn’t go. In fact, the days Stefan didn’t go you left as soon as you could and spent the day mooching about town.

But some days you shared class with Caroline. She was in the row in front of you. Today she kept glancing back and smiling, which made you on edge, fidgety. You didn’t understand how you felt.

You made a note to drop the subject to Stefan, knowing asking something like this of Damon would have him freak out and over react, like the time you said you were hungry and hadn’t eaten for days. He returned with a tour bus of people.

 

“Hey.” Caroline whispered and pointed to the board.

“Miss Salvatore? Are you done daydreaming or would you like to contribute?” The teacher sighed.

“If I have the choice I’ll pick daydreaming.” You muttered and scowled at the teacher who tuted and muttered that she’d phone home, as if that threat bothered you.

 

Caroline kept glancing at you throughout class and it distracted you. On occasion you would catch her eye and she would smile, before looking away. “Hey. You know education has changed a lot since you… did you go to school?” Caroline asked as she helped you pack up.

“No, I had a governess and I learned to dance and sew, keep house.” You admitted. She smiled and handed you one of your books.

“Well, wouldn’t you have always wanted to learn like this?” Caroline asked as she gestured to the board, walking in step with you as you finished tidying up and grabbed your bag.

 

“I guess.” You admitted and glanced at her. “I mean. I can do this anytime. I’ve been to schools before you know.”

“Humans learn more everyday. You never know what you might learn.” She said as she stopped you.

“Oh yeah? Teach me something new, right now and I’ll graduate, top of the class, using my vampire brain… and maybe Stefan’s he always knows a lot.” You babbled as she kept her hand on your arm.

“One thing huh?” She asked and you nodded. She smiled, leaning on to kiss you gently before pulling away. “You’re in love, with me.” She grinned as you stared after her as she strolled off.

 

“Damon is going to kill everyone.” Stefan said from behind you. “You’ve never liked anyone before, loved anyone, you’re very anti-social and now you’re going to date Caroline. He’ll go crazy and eate…” Stefan continued blabbering and you turned to see a knowing Bonnie smirking at Elena who looked like she’d just lost a bet. Stefan was pacing in front of them.

 

“If Damon touches Caroline I will stick him so full of Vervain that he pops like a over full water balloon.” You threatened to Stefan who held his hands up. There was a look of protection in your eyes he’d never seen before. “I’m going to go and ask Car if she’ll kiss me again.” You said, almost forgetting to run at a human pace.


End file.
